


Fancy A Five Minute Game?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chess Players, Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When a stranger named Alec Lightwood sits down at his chessboard and offers to play a match with him, Magnus finds himself charmed by the easy teasing.  And, it turns out, Alec knows much more about chess than he let on...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 13
Kudos: 246





	Fancy A Five Minute Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober Day 17 Prompt: Chess

  
Magnus settled back in the chair in the park and took a deep breath, taking in the fall air as he listened to the noise around him. He’d brought his own chess set today, and it was one of his favorites, a hand-crafted set that he’d been given by his friends for one of his birthdays that he didn’t want to think too hard about. But, unfortunately, he had a bit of a reputation and no one stepped forward to challenge him. 

  
He sighed and dropped a chin into his palm. Being a child chess prodigy did have its downsides, and being able to beat almost anyone who came up against him was one of them. But more than playing people, he enjoyed teaching, and watching them succeed at a technique or a maneuver he taught them. 

  
“Hi, would you like to play?" 

  
Magnus tilted his head up and then up some more as he realized the man standing in front of him was much taller than he expected. He grinned and gestured to the seat in front of him. "Of course, that’s why I’m sitting here!" 

  
The other man gave a sheepish smile and held out his hand. "Alexander, er, Alec Lightwood." 

  
Magnus shook his hand. "Magnus Bane, a pleasure to meet you." 

  
Alec blinked and tilted his head, studying Magnus. "Wait. _The_ Magnus Bane?" 

  
Magnus froze, staring at Alec, his heart falling. If Alec recognized his name, that meant he was a part of the community, which meant he likely wasn’t interested in playing. He offered up a grin. "One and the same, if you’re talking about the one who knows chess." 

  
"Knows chess,” Alec scoffed, adjusting the pieces on his side of the board, admiring them upon closer inspection. “That’s the understatement of the century when it comes to you." 

  
Magnus found himself grinning at the praise, despite himself. "So you’re a part of the community?" 

  
"The online one,” Alec said, waving his hand dismissively. “Just something I do in my spare time to help settle my mind." He looked at the clock beside him and grinned, his eyes bright. "Want to do a five minute game?" 

  
Magnus felt his breath catch and could already feel some people starting to gather around them to watch. "This isn’t Sherlock Holmes." 

  
Alec laughed, and Magnus felt his heart start to pound and was glad for the scarf he was wearing so Alec wouldn’t see the blush crawling up his neck. The other man was so beautiful, and he knew how to play chess? Talk about all of his weaknesses existing in one person. 

  
"It might not be,” Alec agreed, looking down at the pieces. “But I like timed games. Forces me to make a choice, rather than considering all of my options." 

  
Magnus hummed. "All right, let’s do a five minute match." He gestured to Alexander. "White goes first." 

  
Alec looked up at him and smirked, moving one of his pawns without even looking at the board. "Game on.” He hit the timer and Magnus let himself fall into the rhythm of the game. 

  
It was obvious within a handful of moves that Alexander had downplayed his own considerable skill. Magnus felt himself wasting precious seconds as he studied the board, and the offense that Alec was presenting to him. He didn’t quite know how to counter it, but he did know how to put up a defense. 

  
“So what brings you to the park to play?” Alec asked, moving his next piece without looking at the board again. 

  
Magnus’ eyes flickered up to Alec and he moved his knight, scowling at the positioning of Alec’s bishop. Damn him for going on the offensive early, he hadn’t been ready for it. "I like teaching. Most of the regulars here won’t play me any longer.“ 

  
Alec snorted. "That’s silly,” he said, moving his bishop quickly and out of the range of Magnus’ knight, raising an eyebrow at him. “They could learn a thing or ten from you." 

  
Magnus laughed, grinning at Alec despite himself. "You’re not wrong,” he agreed, giving Alec a wink. In another quick move, Alec lost a Rook, and the scowl he got as a result was almost worth it. 

  
“You play dirty,” Alec said, considering his move for a moment before reaching for a pawn. 

  
“You’re the one who downplayed your skill,” Magnus shot back, his eyes catching on the clock. A minute left. 

  
Move after move now, both of them trading blows, losing piece after piece. Magnus found himself grinning as Alec maneuvered around the board, seeming to trade and change strategies at a whim. It didn’t look like he was trying to win at all, but rather pull him into a draw. 

  
Well, he wasn’t a Junior Champion for nothing. Magnus sat up straight and went on the offensive, refusing to yield, sacrificing his queen, then a bishop, and lastly a knight, but he managed to get Alec right where he wanted him. 

  
“Check,” he called, right as the timer went out. 

  
Alec stared at him with wide eyes, and burst out laughing, leaning back in the chair. “Holy shit, you’re _lethal_ when you decide to go after someone. I thought you were done after you lost your Queen." 

  
Applause broke out around them and Magnus glanced at the large crowd they’d garnered and some of the people were pointing at both he and Alec, whispering. 

  
"I am a Junior Champion,” Magnus said, winking at him. 

  
“And I’m ranked third on the expert national online leaderboards,” Alec shot back, smirking when Magnus’ eyes widened. “Yeah, I definitely wasn’t honest about my background." 

  
Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec who was smirking at him. "Were you playing me?" 

  
Alec shrugged. "Maybe a little. It was fun. I haven’t had fun like that in a long time." 

  
Magnus could understand that and found himself smiling back at Alec. "So what brought you to the park to play today?" 

  
"I heard a rumor that you liked to come here to play,” Alec said. “I live locally and thought I’d see if there was some truth to the rumors." 

  
"And?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

  
“Well,” Alec continued, smirking at Magnus. “Not many people play chess that are willing to flirt _and_ play, so I had to take a shot with you.” 

  
Magnus narrowed his eyes and gave Alec a long, appraising look. “Well then. If we’re going to flirt, let’s give ourselves some time, shall we? Thirty minute game?” 

  
Alec flipped the board around in a practiced gesture and waved towards Magnus. “White goes first, Magnus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
